A combined switch disconnector and earthing switch for a metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated high-voltage switchgear assembly is disclosed in EP 0 824 264 B1. The contact bolt for each phase is mounted displaceably in a housing element, wherein the lines of movement of the contact bolts run parallel to one another. The contact bolt is driven via a drive spindle, which is in the form of a rack-and-pinion gear and meshes with a rack section onto the contact bolt. The lines of movement of the contact bolts run at an angle of approximately 40° in relation to the connecting conductors between two flanges.
DE 24 14 200 A 1 discloses a metal-encapsulated switchgear assembly, in which a contact bolt is capable of moving to and fro within a carrier housing, wherein the contact bolt is connected to an active part in one position and to an earthing contact in a second position. The contact bolt is driven via a spindle, which runs parallel to the contact bolt, is capable of rotating and has an outer thread. An arm including a through-hole with an inner thread is fitted on the contact bolt perpendicular thereto, wherein the rotatable spindle passes through said arm, wherein the threaded rod is driven by an insulator, which is aligned therewith, or is set in rotation via rack-and-pinion gears from the longitudinal side of the combined switch disconnector and earthing switch. This switchgear assembly is a single-phase-encapsulated switchgear assembly.
A similar construction of a metal-encapsulated switchgear assembly has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,135.
EP 0 678 952 A1 describes a combined switch disconnector and earthing switch, which are both actuated separately from one another, however.